


In Stitches

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Spider-Man Lance, Voltron Whump Week 2017, Whump, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance is panicking about his science final.





	In Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for voltronwhumpweek2017 :)

This stupid villain decided to attack in the middle of the day in the middle of the city. This stupid villain decided to attack in the middle of Lance’s science final. This stupid villain is making him rush through the streets, and he’s getting too close to the asphalt in his haste, and it’s making him a little anxious.

Lance is all for taking risks if it’s fun and not that life-threatening. This is just scary. He faces death way too much–he’s on his way there now–he doesn’t need to die because his web snapped and he fell, making himself into a squashed grape on the city street. That would just be dumb. He wants to at least die doing something important like saving people’s lives.

Lance’s feet just barely skim over the street, and he nearly loses his grip with his web. There’s a flash of hot panic, but he manages to run for a few steps and get a web to the next building. He’s too close to the building, there’s too much to scale, it’s all too much. Normally, Lance can deal with all of this, but he can’t. There are still answers from his final swimming around his head and the impending results of all of his other finals have been stressing him out anyway. Now, with the added anxiety of burning off his feet and the upcoming battle with some really bad villain. He just needs a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself down.

No. There are no “moments” when you’re a superhero. No peace or deep breaths or normality. Average teenage life? What’s that? Don’t know her. 

Lance wants to be grounded. Not, like, literally or banned from something or that kind of grounded, but the mental grounded. The one that makes you feel like you’re not on the verge of a panic attack. The wind pressing against his mask really isn’t helping that much. It’s just adding to the rush of thoughts in his head. 

He sprints to the edge of the building and jumps, holding out his arm and shooting a web to the next building. He’s too hyper focused on the ground getting closer to his face to notice the fact that his web is too thin. It snaps, and Lance plummets to the ground. He hears the thump of his body crashing onto the metal of a rusty fire escape before he’s just kind of gone. 

If Lance were conscious right now, he’d probably be thinking that he got his wish about getting grounded.

Keith and Shiro were having a nice dinner. Well, as nice as taco night can get. They were. Emphasis on were. Keith jumped when there was a thump outside, and he was up and pulling out his old pocket knife before Shiro even really reacted. Keith’s instincts from being out on the streets were kicking in, but he dropped his fighting stance when he got to the window connected to their fire escape. He lets out a string of curse words and flings open the window. 

“Shiro,” he grunts as he tries to pull Spider Man through the window, “help me out here?” Shiro’s eyes widen, but he grabs Spider Man’s shoulders as Keith ducks out to lift his legs and hips up through the windows. Once they lower a shivering and unconscious hero onto their couch, Shiro runs down the hall to his room to get his medical supplies and Keith starts to take his shirt off. He debates on taking his mask off. For a moment, he thinks that Spider Man wouldn’t be totally comfortable with Keith (who might be a stranger) knowing his identity, but Keith notices a growing damp spot on the back of his head and just kinda slips the mask off. 

“Lance?” Keith breathes. He doesn’t expect the kid from his science class to respond, but he’s just kind of really shocked. Lance was always the kid in the back of the class that was just buzzing energy and white noise. No one hated him, but only one guy really liked him. Keith never really talks to the guy. There’s blood on the back of his head, and there’s bruising blooming across his abdomen like the tides flooding a beach. It’s hard to the touch, but not because of the muscles there. 

Lance wakes up the next day, burning. He feels like he’s been thrown into a volcano and he’s been punched in the gut by a billion Iron Man suits. His head feels like a bunch of elephants and Hulks are having a rave. 

He has to go. He has to fight that villain. He has to go to school. He has to do way too much to just sit around and feel sorry. 

“Ah, ah. No, you don’t,” someone says, holding him down by the shoulders when he tries to sit up. Lance makes a confused sound and looks around. Did he manage to get himself captured? What even happened? How did he get here? Where is here? “You’re okay, save for a concussion and some internal bleeding. Wait, no, you’re not totally okay, but you’ll live. We think.” That’s pretty reassuring. Well, it would be, but it’s not. 

Lance groans and struggles against the hands on his shoulders. 

“You’ll rip your stitches if you get up,” the person warns. “You’ll be bedridden for even longer.” At that, Lance relaxes, but he’s still looking around frantically. Everything is blurry, but a face comes into view. 

“Keith?” Lance asks. His voice is husky and hoarse, but he knows those amazing violet eyes anywhere. Okay, so Lance looks at Keith when they’re not taking notes. Kinda hard not to. 

“It’s okay, Lance.” Wait. Wait up. Hold on. Hold the phone and close the door. Lance isn’t wearing his mask anymore. His eyes go wide, and he scrambles to sit up. This time, Keith can’t stop him. He cries out in pain, and blood runs down to stain his pants. 

Keith’s hands are really cold, but Lance can’t find it in himself to care. Getting stitches really hurts, though, and Lance is still freaking out about his science final.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
